


water

by cassyl



Series: witcher femslash february [15]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassyl/pseuds/cassyl
Summary: Cerys and Ciri go looking for a sea cave
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Cerys an Craite
Series: witcher femslash february [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191461
Kudos: 1





	water

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [@bamf-jaskier](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/)'s [Witcher Femslash February](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/post/641932214927523840/i-noticed-that-there-is-a-startling-lack-of-prompt) prompts!

“Come on,” Cerys says, tugging Ciri by the arm toward the cliffs. “There’s something I want you to see.”

With a wicked sidelong grin, Ciri breaks out into a run. Soon they are neck and neck in a hectic race—how well matched they are, Cerys thinks as they pelt toward the edge of the earth. How lucky she is, to have found someone so perfectly her equal. How natural it is to love her, like breathing or the beating of her heart. 

When they near the edge, Cerys digs in her heels, pulling Ciri to a stop beside her, but she tugs too hard and they tumble into a heap on the hard ground, laughing, breathless, giddy with exertion. Cerys can’t resist kissing her then, and they stay like that, tangled together, in the warm embrace of the midday sun, for a long time. Cerys can’t tell anymore whether her pulse is racing from their run, or because of the thrill of Ciri’s lips against hers. 

“Is this what you wanted to show me?” Ciri asks after a while, as her nimble fingers undo the ties on Cerys’s shirt.

“You imp,” Cerys says, tangling her fingers in Ciri’s hair to guide her lips toward her bare breasts. “There’s a grotto.” She shivers. “Down at the base of the cliff.” She gasps. “But it’s easier to reach by sea.”

“Well, in that case,” Ciri says, releasing Cerys and getting to her feet, “what are we waiting for?”

Before Cerys can do more than call her name, Ciri has taken a running leap off the edge of the cliff. For a moment, Cerys hangs in weightless shock as she watches Ciri jackknife into a dive and disappear from sight. She hears a splash and, a moment later, a piercing shriek. By the time she is peering over the edge of the cliff, Ciri is treading water in the choppy sea, grinning up at her through the strands of ashen hair plastered to her face.

“You damn fool witcher girl!” Cerys shouts, but she can’t muster any real consternation. Given the choice, she’ll take this wild, reckless, laughing girl any day over the pale shadow who fell out of thin air into Kaer Trolde and announced she’d come from another world. That girl had said goodbye to everyone she ever loved, and had gone in search of other realms in the hopes she might outrun her love for them. This girl—Cerys’s Ciri, her fierce and fearless companion—is learning that looking to the future is a way of loving those she’s lost, too. 

“Come down here and say that to my face!” Ciri calls, heedless of the ache in Cerys’s chest. “The water’s fine!”

The water, as Cerys discovers, is certainly not fine, but a plunge into the icy waves is a worthy price to pay lead her into the dim blue shadows of the sea cave and kiss her sweetly while their legs cut the water—another small wonder to remind them both of what other marvels lie ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://likecastle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
